Happy Tree Friends Origins
Happy Tree Friends Origins is the first HTFA spin-off. It focuses on the two HTF fan characters, Lemy (created by Zolrac3005) and Allay (created by Cherry-Chowder). Prologue Bowser has revived a dragon from the depths of a volcano and managed to kidnap almost all of the Happy Tree Kingdom's residents. The two chosen tree friends, Lemy and Allay, set off to stop that fiend from destroying Happy Tree Kingdom, with some support from Neena and Tacho. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original HTFA games, which is a 2D side-scrolling platform game. Like the usual HTFA series, you'll get to pick a character for the current level you're about to enter. But instead of the usual 6 characters, there are only 2, Lemy and Allay. As usual, a player can run, jump, and shoot enemies with orbs. However, you can also stomp on certain enemies to defeat them. You have to go through several bosses before you go for Bowser and his dragon. Characters Playable characters *Lemy *Allay Minor characters *Neena *Tacho *Lumpy *Cuddles *Flaky *Petunia *Nutty *Giggles *Toothy *Karly *Lana *Mika *Flippy Villains *King Koopa *Gamerizer *Tiger General *Godzilla *Nightmare King *Koopa Commander *Dragon *Bowser Levels #Happy Tree Kingdom (Level 0) #Happy Green Land #Cave of Fire #Sunny Beach #Desert of Koopa #Ghost Cave #Volcanic Jungle #The Volcano #Bowser's Final Empire Bosses *King Koopa *Gamerizer *Tiger General *Godzilla *Nightmare King *Koopa Commander *Dragon *Bowser Soundtrack #"Lovely Magic (8-bit Cover by Iwamoo)" #"Alien 3 - Prisoners" #"Squashed (NES) - Character Select" #"Mario Evolution 2 (NES Hack)" #"Squashed (NES) - World Start" #"Widget (NES) - Game Over" #"Mighty Final Fight - Level Clear" #"Darkwing Duck - Stage Clear" #"Tiny Toons Adventures 2 (NES) - Unused Music" #"Futari no Moji Pittan (8-bit Cover by Iwamoo)" #"Double Dragon II (NES) - Mission 7" #"Fantasy Zone (NES) - Stage 6" #"DuckTales 2 (NES) - Desert" #"Kick Master (NES) - Sector 3" #"Power Blade (NES) - Sector E" #"Castlevania (NES) - Stage 5" #"Castlevania Bloodlines (Genesis) - Stage 1 (8-bit Version)" #"Parodius - Boss" #"Chip 'n Dale 2 - Final Boss" #"King Kong 2 (NES) - Boss Battle" #"Widget - Boss Battle" #"Kick Master - Boss" #"Chip 'n Dale 2 - Boss BGM 2" #"Gun-Dec - Boss BGM 3" #"Metroid - Ridley (8-bit Version)" #"Adventures of Lolo 3 - Final Boss" #"Tiny Toons Adventures - Final Boss" #"Chip 'n Dale 2 - Cutscenes" #"Adventures of Lolo 3 - Ending" #"Tiny Toons Adventures 2 - Credits" Staff *Radoslaw Malinowski (director, main planner, graphic designer, sound designer, programmer, beta tester) *S. Wojtowicz (beta tester) *zolrac3005 (Lemy's creator) *Cherry-Chowder (now CrabbyNoobs; Allay's creator) Trivia *This is the first spin-off game of HTFA series. *This is also the first game to feature only HTF fan characters as playable characters. *This is the first game where Allay is playable. She appears in her normal form rather than princess form. *Players can interact with NPCs for the first time in this game. *This is the first HTFA game that utilizes the stomping method to kill enemies. *This is the first and only HTFA game to feature items that can change how your orbs are shot. It's also the first and only HTFA game to feature a temporary invincibility item. Category:Spin-Offs Category:HTF Adventures Series